Dear Tala
by naioka1992
Summary: Tala and Kai had always recieved diary entries from 2 girls, but when they finally reply, things change forever. CHAPTER 4: the Triplets get a new look, new beyblades, and new people in their life. COMPLETED. talaXoc, kaiXoc and slight ocXmathilda
1. Greetings Earthlings

Dear Tala

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters, just my Oc's and the plot. Jess owns herself, btw and Zoë owns herself…the Twin Terrors also own themselves, umm…if any more occur, I'll tell ya! Don't sue me!

Chapter 1 – Greetings Earthling

To say it began with a diary, sounds pretty silly, doesn't it? But it's true. About the diary, I mean. If the diary had never been written, I wouldn't need to be writing this, and would be writing more worth-while stories.

So this is the part where I set the scene for you, right? Right.

Jess and Katt were the best of friends – typical story, right? Wrong. They each went to different schools. Katt's school was mixed, but Jess's was all-girls. They were still best mates, though.

Each girl had their own little group of friends at school. The two groups didn't really mix, but neither were they the worst of enemies. They were content to know that the other group existed, but none were too worried about the other.

And, hey! Both Katt and Jess wrote for as well! They mostly wrote beyblade fics, but would do some others occasionally.

Each girl wrote a diary. Katt had started it all off, and then persuaded Jess to try it too.

Tala Ivanov frowned. He had opened his "magic notebook" as he called it, only to find that nothing new had appeared – yet. Within a few more seconds words started to sink through from the other side – a black page.

He had discovered about a year ago, that his notebook was a sort of portal, if you will. He received the diary entries of a young girl, who signed each entry as Katt. He had no idea who she was, but was quite interested about reading what she had to say.

He knew that Kai had the same from a girl called Jess, too. It sounded like they were the best of friends, since the other was commonly mentioned in the entries.

Each girl wrote specifically to them too, but seemed to be unaware that the boys actually got their messages. Kai and Tala were still too wary to write back, yet.

Katt smiled to herself as she took her black diary off of the nightstand. She opened it calmly, pausing when she saw writing that certainly wasn't her own. She gasped as she found it be an entry: an entry that was appearing from the other side of the page.

But Katt knew that the page was blank. She looked back at the message again, and shakily drew her finger under the words as she read them in a whisper.

'_Dear Katt,_

_I have no idea who you are, but I want to know why you write your diary to me, and why I receive your messages in my notebook. If this is joke, please stop. If you have no idea I ever got those messages…well then I am sorry._

_Your life sounds interesting and fun. Very different from my own. Your friend Jess sounds like the girl my friend Kai gets diary entries from. Does she know he gets the messages too?_

_The reason me and Kai haven't written back to you before now, is because we didn't know what would happen. We don't know why we get your messages, but to be honest I sort of like it. You are like an unknown penpal to me._

_If you can, please write back. If you have no idea what this is, then again, I am sorry. Please forgive me._

…_As you say, lots of love,_

_Tala_

…_Xoxo'_

Katt stared at the message a few more seconds, before slamming the diary shut again. She put it back on the nightstand, and turned out the light at once.

Katt hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the hallway. She grinned to herself, and broke out into a quiet song.

She pushed open the heavy oak door to her bedroom, and froze.

'Who are you!' she half-yelled half-screamed. The redheaded stranger whipped round to face her, and froze as well.

Katt forced herself to take a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes tight. She prayed it was all a bad dream.

But when her eyes opened again, the boy was still there.

'Are you okay?' he asked her quietly. Katt stepped back away from him. Her back pressed against the doorframe. The boy stepped back from her again. Katt's eyes widened suddenly.

'M-My diary! You looked in my diary!'

The boy glanced back at the black book lying on the bed and frowned.

'That's yours? You are Katt?' he asked. Katt took in another deep breath and nodded.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' she asked. The boy shrugged.

'My name is Tala, and I just came out of that diary.' He told her calmly.

'That's not possible.' Katt argued; her voice hollow.

The boy shrugged again.

'Tell that to the book.' He joked.

Jess frowned as she opened her own diary.

Like Katt, though she wasn't to know the same had happened to her, a message was appearing from the other side of the page.

'_Dear Jess,_

_I'm going to be honest and tell you that I have no idea who you are. I don't know if you know this, but all you entries appear in my notebook…I've never thought to write back before, though._

_I guess I should have been more considerate about that, huh? If you don't know who I am, and have never written to me before, then I'm sorry to have bothered you. If this is Jess, though, then…hi…? I'm sorry I read your diary, even if all the entries were addressed to me…why did you do that anyway?_

_My friend Tala gets messages from a girl called Katt, the same way I get your messages…this wouldn't be the same Katt that you speak of so often, would it? It would be funny if it was, huh? Or, maybe not…I'm not too sure anymore._

_If you are able to, please write back. If this isn't yours, and you are not Jess, friend of Katt who writes her diary to Kai, then ignore this. Think of it as a bad prank, if you want._

_Goodbye Jess (if this is even you who is reading this message, that is.) from,_

_Kai'_

Jess gazed down at the message, before reacting the same way as Katt, and slamming the book shut. She cocked a brow at the irony that she saw.

'Well, guess we got our out-of-the-ordinary, Katt.' She muttered. She smirked to herself, rolled over, switched out the light, and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Jess was running late…how…_normal_.

She let out a yelp as the doorbell rang again.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' she called, as she tried to hop towards the door, while pulling on a shoe at the same time.

She opened the door to see a smiling face.

'Late again, Jesse?' the girl teased. Jess's face fell angrily.

'Gimmi one minute, Zoë – hey, is that my boot?' Jess turned away in pursuit of her boot, which was barely sticking out from under a pile of shoes.

'Aha! One down, two to go!' Jess cried triumphantly, waving the boot in the air. Zoë frowned.

'You have grown an extra foot? Jess you only need two!' she laughed. Jess grinned as the boot now hung limply by her side.

'Yeah, but I'm still looking for my other trainer, remember?' she pointed out. Zoë laughed even harder at that, and was soon rolling around on the floor.

'I'll come back tomorrow, then!' Zoë giggled. Jess threw a random shoe at her friend, making Zoë squeal.

'Oi!' she protested, 'I don't want one of your brothers' smelly shoes in my face, thank you very much!' Jess laughed openly at her expression, and was still laughing when the door shut behind an ever-giggling Zoë.

Jess frowned as a large banging sound came from upstairs. She made her way back up the stairs again; boot at the ready in case of an emergency.

'Hello?'

Jess gasped as she laid eyes on the figure that lay behind the door to her room. The boot fell to the floor. She started to tremble.

'Jess?'

'Y-Yes, wh-who a-are – wait, Kai!' she gasped again as realisation hit her full-force. She stumbled backwards, wincing as she tripped and fell back into the doorframe.

The slate-haired teen nodded, and rushed to help her up again. She gasped through clenched teeth as he put a hand on her back to help her along. She sprang forward, and his hand shrank back again.

'I-I'm sorry.' Jess whispered, as she turned to him again. Kai smiled slightly, and took her hand. He led her over, where they sat side-by-side on her bed.

'So…How did you get here, Kai?' Jess asked at last.

'All I remember is a weird blue light coming from my notebook, me opening it, and then I was falling out of your diary – which was hovering in mid-air. It hit me on the head when it fell.' Kai smirked at the end, and Jess found herself giggling.

'Okay…I have _got_ to call Katt about this!' Jess decided. She raced to grab a handbag, and immediately started rummaging through it.

'Katt? The one you wrote about? The one that writes to Tala?' Kai asked as Jess punched a number into her mobile. Jess nodded and then paled.

'What if the same thing happened to them too!' she gasped. Kai went even paler.

'Hey Katt, we have a major problem here.' Jess started.

'_Well gee, Jess, could ya slow down so I can hear this terrible problem?'_ answered Katt waspily. Kai chuckled at the stressed voice that answered.

'Whatever. Kai…from Beyblade…just came out of my di-a-ry. THAT SLOW ENOUGH FOR YA!'

'_Oww! My ears! My delicate, delicate, are-now-in-pain ears! WHADDA YA TRYIN' TA DO, DEAFEN ME!'_

'No, I just want your help here. Now please help!' Jess screeched.

'_Okay, okay…Tala came out of _my_ diary too…weird, since last night I got a reply from him…'_ Jess frowned as Katt trailed off thoughtfully.

'_And yeah, Tala, I got your message…seriously, I'm a penpal to you? You never wrote back except that one time…'_

Jess laughed. 'Okay Katt, let's meet with the two boys at the litch gate in fifteen minutes…we'll need to sort some things out.' Katt replied with an affirmative, and the two girls ended the call from either end.

'Let's go.' They each said to the particular boy that was in front of them.

Katt was pulling Tala along, as she glanced around her warily. She was headed towards an old gate, but Tala supposed that was 'the litch gate'.

'Okay, Jess and Kai should be here soon…' Katt looked around impatiently. 'Argh! This is her cue, does she not know that?' she muttered to herself angrily. Tala smirked.

'So what were these things that you and Jess will need to sort out?' he asked her. He jumped up to sit on the gate, watching as Katt took a couple of tries before joining him.

'Well, me and Jess go to different schools, you see…we're both in the last week of our holidays, though, so we need to get you into one of the schools. You'll be enrolled into my school, though, because Jess' is an all-girls one.' She explained. Tala nodded.

'You're not telling me something.' He pointed out bluntly. Katt sighed.

'Umm, the thing is…oh! Hey Jess! Umm, nice to meet you Kai.' She greeted jumping down to stand a few inches below Jess.

Kai and Tala grinned to each other when their eyes met. Tala jumped down as well, and Kai dug his hands in is pockets as a sign of a Kai-style greeting.

'So about these things to be sorted.' Kai prompted. Katt and Jess quickly explained about the schools, and Tala smirked pointedly at Katt.

'What were you going to say before, Katt?' asked Tala, one eyebrow raised.

'Well, you see, you and Kai are both, well…hot.' She told them. Jess nodded.

'Totally. Girls will be drooling over you…but I guess that must have happened in your world, huh?' she joked. Both boys nodded.

'Wait, our world? What's our world? And what did you mean when you said "from Beyblade"?' snapped Kai. Jess and Katt cringed.

'Umm, your two characters from a TV show called "Beyblade" – so is the rest of your world.' Jess told them. Katt nodded, her eyes closed in anticipation of their reactions.

'So somebody just thought us and our friends up?' asked Tala, his face, voice and eyes all rid of emotion. The two girls nodded.

'But hey! Maybe we can bring them out too!' Jess said brightly. Katt nodded.

'Yeah! Since we have no idea on how to get you back in!' she added, equally bright.

'Are you a natural blonde, or something?' asked Kai incredulously. Katt scowled at him, and jumped back up to sit on the gate again.

'Okay, so we need to think of a cover for them.' Jess added.

'Orphans from an orphanage in Russia. We were your penpals, and we're here because we were exiled for our safety. No other orphanage will take us. Will your parents go along with that?' asked Tala.

'Probably. My Dad has the brain of a pudding.' Katt said calmly. Jess nodded.

'Yeah, and my Mum is too busy with work, and my Dad is too busy trying to contain the Twin Terrors.' She agreed.

'We'd best go tell yours first, eh Jess?' Katt said, glancing up at her comrade. Jess nodded and Katt jumped back down to the ground again.

'Umm, what's the Twin Terrors?' asked Kai.

'Jess has younger twin brothers, their names are Connor and Callum. Actually aren't they meant to be inside for all of today…and isn't that them?' Katt pointed out. Jess broke into an undeniably evil grin.

'Aha! Tala, Kai, Katt, please help me catch them.' she said. Katt grinned as well, and raced after Jess.

Kai and Tala glanced at each other, before chasing after the girls.

Each one had caught one of the two boys by the backs of the necks of their shirts. Both boys were struggling, squirming and cursing at the girls. Tala held out a hand to take the boy Katt held. She gladly handed him over.

'Follow us.' Katt ordered, walking away calmly. The others followed her.

Jess opened the door, and they stepped into the hall. Kai closed the door, and the twins were put down again. Tala dropped Connor onto the floor.

'Hey!' both boys scrambled to their feet again. They glared at Jess and Katt.

'_Oh Dad!_' Jess called, 'weren't the twins meant to stay _inside_ today? Me, Katt and a couple of friends found them _outside_!'

The twins paled and started back upstairs. They were stopped when a man in his forties came down, blocking their exit.

'Ahh!' the two boys yelled, racing back down again. Jess and Katt stepped forward.

'Hey Dad! Have a good day?' asked Jess brightly. The man shook his head and scowled at the twins.

'You two! I told you to stay in today! No TV until the start of school!' he yelled. The two boys gasped, whined, and eventually gave up and walked away, defeated.

'Umm, Dad? I kinda have a favour to ask…' Jess started to explain the alibi for Tala and Kai.

'So you want one of those boys to live here?' her father asked. Jess and Katt nodded.

'Okay.'

'Thanks!'

'Yeah, this is cool!' Katt agreed.

'Okay, so which of them will be staying here?' he asked. Kai raised a hand. The man nodded.

'So long as you do as much as you can to keep the twins under wraps, okay?' he said sternly. Kai nodded uncertainly, before watching the man head back upstairs again.

Katt chuckled. 'Don't worry, he says that to everyone. Basically, you get rewarded when you tell on the Twin Terrors.' She translated. Tala grinned.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?' he asked. Katt shook her head.

'Unless you count Katie – she's a mate from school. Totally brain-dead, she's like a sister to me.' Katt explained.

'Let's go, Katt.' Jess called.

They all trailed out of the door, where they headed back to Katt's. Katt gulped as she drew a key from her pocket.

'Be afraid – be very afraid.' She muttered as she turned the key in the lock.

'Hey Daddy! Can I ask you something?' she called brightly. There came no answer. Her face fell.

'Stay here.' She said sadly, before running down the hall. Tala and Kai glanced at Jess, who had her head hung.

'Katt's dad doesn't really pay attention to her. She mostly comes round my house, actually. Her only family that is nearby is her dad, and he doesn't do that much. He's pretty rich, though.' Jess explained.

'Dad says it's cool for you to stay here, Tala.' Katt said as she came back. 'Except you need to pay for your meals. Psh, I'll just spend half when I eat out. One extra okay at your house, Jess?' she asked. Jess grinned and nodded.

'My family is your family, you know that Katt!' she said, pulling her friend into a hug. Katt grinned half-heartedly.

'Yeah, sure!' she replied, 'now get off me before I choke!'

'We nick his money to fund our work – and our shopping sprees!' Jess finished her explanation to the two Russian boys. Katt frowned.

'What have you been telling them?' she asked.

'About your dad's attitude and how you mostly come round my house, why?' Jess asked. Katt shook her head.

'Keep it quiet you two, okay? I'm not proud of my family – well, my biological family, anyway.' She said. They both nodded, and Katt broke out into a smile again.

'C'mon, we'll go shopping!' she said brightly. Jess grinned and nodded. Katt ran back inside to come back with a well-worn wallet. She grinned evilly.

'All the money we'll need – where to, Jess?' she asked.

'Gloucester. (For those that don't know, it's pronounced Glos-ter) We'll take the bus. C'mon!' she called. The two girls started to run down the street happily. Tala and Kai watched them for a few seconds, before following.

'We're in England?' asked Tala when they reached the empty bus-stop. Jess and Katt nodded.

'Yeah. Why?' asked Jess. Katt slumped back against the wall as she sat on the small seat. Jess joining her on one side, Tala on her other, and Kai next to Jess.

'Hmm, over £200 in here – hey Jess, whadda ya say we have some fun at Pilgrims?' Katt asked with a cheeky grin. Jess nodded.

'This is gonna be brill, right you two?' she asked, looking to Kai. Katt looked to Tala.

'So long as you're sure your Dad won't kill me.' Tala joked. Katt grinned wider.

'Don't worry. I know how to deal with him.' She assured him.

'I was only joking.' Tala told her. Katt sighed.

'Yeah well, be thankful I wasn't.'

**Hooray! This was my most random fic yet! Any questions, ask me about it. Naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Over Before it Even Began

Dear Tala

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1 – oh! And Jesse is owned by Meg Cabot (he's from her book: 'The Mediator')

Chapter 2 – Over Before It Even Began

Jess and Katt sat next to each other on the bus. They were in front of Kai and Tala, who were talking about the new…change.

When they reached their stop, they got off the bus, and started towards the nearest store.

An hour later, the boys were all sorted. Katt was pleased to find that she still carried another fifty pounds round in the wallet. She and Jess had also gotten a couple of items, so not all of it was spent on Tala and Kai.

'Time for our favourite part of the trip – to Pilgrims!' Jess cried happily. A few people around chuckled, but none bothered about her.

'What?' asked Kai. Katt laughed.

'C'mon! We'll show you!' she told them, grabbing Tala's hand. Jess took Kai's, and the two girls began to drag them along.

They led the boys to an alley. A small shop stood a small way along. The girls entered it calmly. The boys followed curiously.

"Pilgrims" was the sort of shop that sold crystals, charms, bracelets, dream-catchers and so on. While Katt browsed a rack of spell books, Jess picked out two charms. They were Celtic-style, but not girly at all. She took the money from Katt, and bought them both.

'Here you go.' She told the boys, handing them one charm each. 'They're good luck charms. Katt and I both have one.' Katt nodded to the other three, before shaking her head at the books.

'There's nothing here about magickal travel.' Katt muttered. She walked over to inspect the small china figures that filed up the shelves along one wall.

She bought two tea-light-holders, both in the shape of two human hands. The first pair of hands was cupped, with the hole for the light in the middle. The second one had the hands above an imaginary head, with the hole in the middle again.

The girls waved goodbye to the woman at the counter, and walked across to the shop opposite: Pilgrim's Sweetshop.

'We're hooked.' Katt told them with a grin. 'We can't help it, though! Chocolate Fudge, please. You boys want anything?' Oh no! I'll get it, Jess!'

'Umm, Chocolate-Mint Swirl?' wondered Tala. Katt nodded to the woman, who started to gather some up into another bag.

'Rocky Road and Strawberries and Cream.' Jess ordered.

'I'll try some of both as well.' Kai decided. Katt grinned as the woman doubled the amount, putting it in another bag.

'Here you go. Keep the change. Goodbye.' Katt trilled, laying ten pounds on the counter top. The woman scrabbled at the money, only just having time to wave back as the four exited with their sweets.

'Where now?' asked Tala with a wry smile. Katt glanced up at him. Jess and Katt took the lead, with Tala behind Katt and Kai behind Jess.

'We'll go to Starbucks. It's nice and warm there – it looks like rain anyway.' Jess decided. Katt nodded, and all four took off at a run.

They only stopped running when they were safely inside Starbucks. It was raining heavily, and all four were soaked. They grabbed a table by the window, and watched the people outside fleeing like they had before them.

'Hot chocolate, Jess?' asked Katt as she counted the remainder of the money. Jess nodded.

'Same.'

'Same.'

'Okay then, see ya in a minute!' Katt called as she walked towards the queue. Tala watched her go. Kai smirked at his redheaded comrade.

His gaze turned back to Jess, who was gazing out of the window again.

-KAI'S POV-

Jess…was this really the girl that had written to me without knowing it? She was pretty, to say the least.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, with some faint streaks in it: blonde, ginger and black. She wore black jeans which hugged her legs nicely; and a short-sleeved black top with the inscription: 'I'm just here to kick ass and chew gum – and I'm all outta gum!' in flaming red letters. A black jacket went over this, and black snake-skin-style boots were on her feet.

She and Katt had been kind and understanding towards Tala and I. I don't really think we returned the favour that much, though. _She's really pretty…_

Wait! Where did that thought come from? Oh no…what if this is only the beginning? What if I fall in love with her?

Okay, _caaaaaaaalm down, Kai. It's just a girl…_ **_A very pretty girl…_**No!

I will conclude this very mixed up train of thoughts with this statement: _I **really** need that hot chocolate…_

-TALA'S POV-

I watched Katt walk away, her hips swaying from side to side. _She has a nice ass…No! No, I'm not meant to think about that, she's just a friend. Or is she?_

I guess it wasn't a bad time to describe her in my mind, since Kai was too busy staring at Jess, who was staring out of the window.

_Okay, here goes nothing…_

Hmm, Katt had chocolate-brown hair that falls to her waist, and bright blue eyes.

She wore a black cotton skirt that was ripped off in the middle of her shins; with a long-sleeved blue top. On the top it said in white letters: 'Save the Earth! It is the only planet that has chocolate.' A white leather jacket came to her waist, and was over the top. It was left open to show her top. White snake-skin-style boots were on her feet; they scrunched up in various places as she walked.

A few minutes later, Katt came back again, holding a tray in both hands. She set it down in the middle of the table, and sat opposite me, next to Jess.

She started to sip at her hot chocolate. I took mine and did the same, digging Kai in the ribs to bring him to his senses. He scowled at me, but took his hot chocolate anyway.

I watched Katt wring out her long flowing hair…I think that hot chocolate was spiked…I didn't feel like myself. I was almost obsessed with Katt!

-KATT'S POV-

I couldn't help but notice how Tala was watching me, even as I wrung out my wet hair. Boy was I ever glad that Jess and I both had on dark tops – anything but white!

Wet+White topsfree braviews for all boys present.

Not generally a good thing, ya know?

Anyway, I sipped at my hot chocolate…It was nice a cocoa-ie, just how I like it. Like my top showed, chocolate was very important to me.

Once it had stopped raining, we called a cab to take us back to my place. We knew the Twin Terrors would be, well, terrors at Jess's. It was just the way things were.

Unfortunately, the cab driver was the one me and Jess hatred the most. His name was Jesse, and the guy was a wannabe cowboy through and through.

'_Howdy…!_' Jess drawled as she stepped into the cab last. She slammed the door shut just before he could order her out.

That was the way we did things when he was our driver. The last one in would make a snide comment. That way he couldn't drive off and leave the other(s) standing. See? We were smart.

I saw Kai and Tala smirk at our driver's unfortunate dress-sense. I whispered in Tala's ear, pretty much explaining our history with said driver. He passed it on to Kai, who started to snicker with my redheaded friend. I glanced outside again, where it was still raining like hell.

-JESS'S POV-

Kai was too sweet to be true. I really liked him. He was being more talkative than I thought he would be, and Tala wasn't bad either. _Oh my God, though! What if he has to share a room with me! I'd** die** of embarrassment!_

I finally managed to calm myself down, mostly by looking away from Kai, who was unfortunately sat next to me in the cab. Now don't get me wrong, Kai was awesome. But the fact that I was blushing full-burst because of him, when he was sat right next to me…well, that didn't inspire good feelings.

'Where to?' asked Jesse flatly.

God I hated that guy. I rolled my eyes at the back of his chair, and looked round for something to pelt over at him. Hey, it might have been fun…if Kai hadn't beaten me to it, that is.

I think that was even funnier, though.

'Oww! God, your bloody boyfriends are worse than you – purely because they throw harder!' he complained. Katt and I were now beetroot-red. Well, we were near that shade, anyway.

'They are **_not_** our boyfriends.' Katt protested: her voice slightly shaky. We both forced down our blushes, just in time for Jesse to look round at us. Thankfully, we were both only slightly pink in the face.

'Whatever. Where to?' he asked again, his voice just as flat as before.

'My house. And make it quick! You've held us up long enough already!' Katt snapped back. I smirked to myself: trust Katt to come back as quick as that.

I suppose it came from her Dad being a multi-millionaire.

He won the lottery about ten years ago, and then won again eight years after that. He also owns this HUGE electronics company, called 'Catsup'.

Apparently it was after "his darling little girl" – too bad he never pays attention to her, huh? He couldn't even spell it right!

-NORMAL POV-

They reached Katt's house, and she pulled out the key. She quietly unlocked the door, and carefully pushed it open.

'Daddy? Are you there?' she called. She nodded to Jess, who nodded back again.

'Let's go, you two. Katt – go check downstairs.' She ordered in a whisper. Katt whimpered slightly, but nodded. Jess started to usher the boys upstairs.

A few minutes later, Katt rushed into her room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

'He's out. Left a note: look.' She panted.

'_Katt-_

_I've gone out to attend a diner with my chief executive of _Catsup _– he probably won't be chief executive soon, if you know what I mean._

_Have some friends over, order some pizzas, **just don't go too far. That goes for your female friends too.**_

_Have fun,_

_Mr Morgan._

_Head of _Catsup Electronics Company'

Jess snorted as she finished reading.

'Your father has a dirty mind, _Kattsup_.' She teased. Katt growled and stamped her foot.

'Don't call me that, _Jesse_.' She shot back. Jess winced and held up her hands.

'Truce?'

'Truce. C'mon, I'll go get some chocolate – you wanna help me raid the kitchen, Tala?' Katt asked, glancing over her shoulder at him from where she stood in the doorway.

Tala smirked, nodded, and followed her downstairs.

'You're house is huge.' He told her, as he stared round at it. Katt looked around as well, showing nothing more than mild interest.

'Daddy won the lottery ten years ago, then again eight years later. _Catsup_ is the biggest, most efficient and popular electronics company in the world – we must have about 30 million pounds by now. I give Jess a load of free samples, though. My dad doesn't care.' She said with a shrug.

'Why do you always call him "Daddy"?' Tala asked, looking back to her at last. Katt sighed.

'To stay on his good side. The longer I call him that, the more innocent he thinks I am. He'll let me do anything but get pregnant. I'm glad he cares _that much_, though.' Tala frowned.

'No offence, but your Dad really doesn't care, does he?' he joked. Katt shook her head. She smiled wryly.

'Chocolate?' she suggested. Tala nodded and ran to catch her up. They were in a badly lit hallway, leading to a very dark room.

Katt flicked on the light, revealing a state-of-the-art kitchen. She walked to a cupboard, and took out two big bags of popcorn, and a large bowl. She put the popcorn in a very fancy microwave.

Next she walked to the fridge, which was huge as well. She pulled out about ten bars of chocolate, and took four bags of marshmallows from a nearby shelf. She frowned and then grinned.

'Can you get the hot chocolate for me? Put in as much as you like – it's my Dad who's paying for it!' she told him happily. Tala grinned back, and grabbed some mugs. Katt placed a fifth one next to him.

'I forgot Ici! ICI!' she yelled. She flung open the two doors to another, higher up cupboard. Tala started to laugh.

Squashed inside was a small boy about the same age as Jess and Katt. He smiled sheepishly down at Katt, who raised her eyebrows at him. The boy sighed and jumped down onto the floor, landing pretty well.

'Hello, Ici. Care to tell me why you were hiding in the cupboard – AGAIN?' asked Katt. Ici (pronounced Ee-Sea) squirmed uncomfortably.

'Me mam told me to stay out of your way. She's gone to the shops for more food.' He explained. Katt nodded.

'Whatever. Chocolate? Jess is here, along with a couple of friends…' she told him persuasively. Ici frowned as he saw Tala, who was still laughing quietly.

'Who's that? A guest?' he asked Katt. She followed his gaze, and rolled her eyes at Tala.

'That's Tala. Yeah, he's one of the guests. He's a Russian orphan and also my penpal. He was exiled from his country for his safety and no other orphanage will take him, so he's living here. I think that's all…' Katt trailed off thoughtfully. Ici laughed at her expression.

'Cool. Umm, hi Tala. I'm Ici – the cook's son.' He added. Tala nodded.

'Tala Ivanov. You hide up there often?' he asked. Ici nodded.

'Me mam doesn't want me to get into trouble. But Jess and Katt always bail me out. They shouldn't, really…' he glanced up at Katt (for he was about three inches smaller than she was,) as she spoke the last part.

Katt ruffled his hair. 'Hot chocolate, Ea? We have marshmallows, chocolate and popcorn…' she said in the same persuasive tone. Ici groaned and nodded eagerly.

'You are evil to me, aren't you?' He told her as he walked over to help with the hot chocolate.

'Yup. And proud!' Katt told him happily. She took the popcorn from the microwave, and poured it all into the bowl.

Katt kicked open her bedroom door, grinning when she saw Jess flicking through her CD's. Kai was looking around casually.

'Hey Jess! Look who I found!' she cried. Ici was shoved into the room, though not unkindly, by Katt. Jess let out a loud but happy cry, and smothered Ici in a hug.

'Hi Ici!' she squealed. Ici was starting to turn blue, so Kai prised her off again.

There was the click of a door from below. Ici gasped.

'It's me mam! I need to go!' he cried, running towards the door. Jess and Katt followed.

'Hi Cook!' Katt called brightly. 'Don't mind Ici – he was just helping me and Jess carry some food upstairs – you know how we get!'

Cook was a rather bulky woman. She had on a dark green blouse, a black skirt and a blue apron over the top. She held many bags of shopping, and looked like the stern-mother-type.

She nodded, and glanced down at her small son. He took some of her bags, and made his way to the kitchen. Cook nodded to Jess and Katt each, and then followed her son.

'Cook don't talk much.' Jess told the boys as soon as Cook was out of earshot.

'We think she's a mute.' Katt added.

'Ici's a good mate, though.' Jess finished thoughtfully.

Some hours later, they were all in bed. Jess and Kai had stayed over at Katt's as well, since it was so late. Jess had phoned home first, though.

Tala and Kai shared a room, while Jess and Katt shared Katt's room. While Tala and Kai lay thinking, Jess and Katt were soon deep in slumber.

'Hey Tala!' whispered Kai. Tala groaned and rolled over to face his friend.

'What?' he asked groggily. Kai smirked.

'I think Jess and Katt are asleep – I know you like Katt.' he grinned slyly. Tala blushed.

'And it's pretty obvious that you like Jess.' He shot back. Now it was Kai's turn to blush.

'Umm, Tala? Why is the door opening…by itself?'

'Dunno. Hey, aren't they Jess and Katt's diaries? Wait, why are they floating and glowing the same blue that our notebooks did before we were sent here?'

'Dunno. Shall we run screaming for our lives?'

'Let's.'

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!'

Jess and Katt awoke with a jump as they heard Tala and Kai screaming. They raced into the other room, just in time to see the boys being sucked back into the diary they had been thrown out of. The diaries both fell to the floor with a loud bang.

'Kai!'

'Tala!'

**Well, isn't this crazy? Please tell me what you think, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. Something I Said?

Dear Tala

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1+

Chapter 3 – Something I Said?

Jess and Katt stood staring at the diaries, before Jess ran forward to pick hers up. She gasped at what she found inside it.

'_Dear Jess,_

…_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before…I love you._

_Kai_'

Katt stepped forward attentively.

'Jess? Jess is you okay?' she picked up her own diary, her eyes widening when she saw Tala's message.

'_Dear Katt,_

_Good to meet you at last. I figured something out as well, ya know? …I love you Katt._

_Love,_

_Tala_

_Xoxo_'

Katt was so stunned that her diary slipped from her hands. She winced as it fell to the floor again, before picking it up. She hugged it close to her chest, and let a tear fall down either cheek.

The two girls slowly made their way back into the other room, where they both started writing.

_Dear Kai,_

…_I don't know what to say. I think I love you too…but right now I'm so confused I really don't know any more. I hope you got back to where you belong, and that you're okay. It's weird. I'm really going to miss you._

_This isn't going to be as much of a diary anymore, huh? Sigh. Maybe now Katt and I can get something to work towards being able to see you, contact you…maybe even visit you._

_Lots of love,_

_Jess_

Jess sighed for real as another tear dripped onto the page. She would normally have shut the diary by now. She gasped as she watched her tear fade away…along with her words.

She smiled sadly and closed the book at last.

_Dear Tala,_

_You bring a whole new meaning to "too little, too late", you know that? All it took you was a few sentences…but it was too late for you to tell me in person. I hope you got back okay, back to where you belong. I'm really going to miss you, even though we barely just met. Guess life's wacky that way._

_Lots of love…I wonder what _really_ happened before? Anyway, lots of love,_

_Katt_

_Xoxo_

Katt grinned as she stared down at the last four letters. She bowed her head, looking back down at her reply as the letters began to fade. She smiled again, sadly this time.

She closed her diary slowly, and placed it carefully back on the nightstand.

She watched Jess do the same, and their eyes connected one last time before they drifted off to sleep.

Tala and Kai yelled out as they fell from their "magic notebooks" and onto the floor. They yelled again, more softly, though, as their notebooks then fell from their hovering position in the air, to the tops of their heads.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian all leapt from their beds at the noises. They stared at Kai and Tala, before laughing while the two boys rubbed their heads.

'Where were you two?' asked Bryan. Kai and Tala shot each other a glance.

'You know those notebooks we got? And how those messages kept appearing?' started Kai. The other three nodded slowly.

'Well we replied.' Tala told them bluntly. 'Then we got sucked into out notebooks. We came out of the girls' diaries – in a different world.'

'WHAT!' Kai and Tala winced at Ian, Bryan and Spencer's yells.

'Apparently this world is fake. We went to "the real world" and met these two girls – Jess and Katt. They said this place is a TV show reality or something.' Tala continued. Kai nodded as he pulled the wax out of his ear thoughtfully, whilst trying to renew it from the previous yells.

'So what now?' asked Kai when he finally got his ears working again. (an: Don't worry, it didn't take that long!)

'How about we all get some slee…Tala and Kai what is up with your notebooks!' yelled Bryan in mid-sentence. They all stared at the notebooks. They were hovering again.

A blue-black-hole expanded from each one, and two girls fell out of them. They landed on the floor: one leg stretched out for balance, the other crouched by a bent-over body. The girls gasped and shook their hair out of their eyes.

After a pause, they fell to the sides, so they were sat on the floor instead of crouched on the floor. They looked around, their eyes widening when they saw each other.

'Oh _damnit_.'

Hilary was dreaming… She was finally meeting her diary-penpal, Ici. He was tall, dark and handsome…just how he had described himself NOT to be…

But still, she could dream.

Those two girls he spoke so highly of, Jess and Katt were singing their praise of Hilary and Ici, and The Bladebreakers and all the other teams were joining them. Ming-Ming was bowing at Hilary's feet.

Hilary smiled happily. _Why can't this be real…!_ She begged in her mind.

A large, blue light awoke her rudely. At first she thought it was one of the boys' jokes, but when she found that her room was deserted, she saw it came from her notebook.

_Hmm, isn't hovering-in-the-air-without-support-of-any-kind-whilst-glowing-a-weird-blue a bit of a new look for my notebook…WAIT A GOD-DAMN MINUTE HERE!_

Hilary shot from her bed, shielding her eyes instinctively. She felt her eyes widen and jaw drop as a portal/black-and-blue-black-hole grew from her notebook.

She screamed when a young boy fell from said portal.

She collapsed back onto her bed in surprise as the door between her room and the Bladebreakers' room was kicked in by a worried neko-jin.

The girls were pulled back to the situation at hand, at the sounds of Spencer pulling out and cocking a gun. They gulped.

'H-hey! W-We aren't here to hurt y'all or nothin'!' one girl protested. She had black hair with blue streaks, and had fallen from Tala's notebook.

Bryan raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled back sheepishly.

'Yeah,' agreed the other girl. Her hair was striped black, red, orange and yellow and she had come from Kai's notebook.

'We have as good an idea of what happened and why we're here now, than you four do.' She held up her hands in sign of surrender and peace.

'Five.' Corrected the first girl. 'You forgot shorty over there. See?' The second girl nodded.

'Oh yeah. Sorry kid. Whass'isname, Katt?' she asked. The first girl glanced at Tala nervously. His jaw had dropped.

'Katt! Katt…Morgan! You look different…' Tala trailed off, whilst staring at Katt. She blushed and pulled her knees up to under her chin.

'But that means that you're Jess!' Kai cried, turning to the second girl. She nodded. 'What happened to your hair…?' he asked as an afterthought.

'I got _no clue_, trust me on that one.' She replied. She cocked her head thoughtfully. 'I kinda like it, though.'

'It could have been worse, Jess.' Katt pointed out. Jess glanced at her friend.

'Oh yeah? How? We just got sucked into a diary, thrown out of a notebook and _then_ we find out that somebody's been kind enough to change our hair without asking. _Not even a memo, girl!_' Jess practically yelled. Katt giggled.

'You're hair is weird. It suits you!' she said, her eyes closed happily. Jess's face fell.

'Umm…do have any idea how that sounded to me, Katt?' she asked. Katt opened an eye at her buddy, before opening the other as well and blinking. She frowned, made an 'o' with her mouth and smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry Jess. Hey, do feel like you've just had an identity-makeover or summit? Cos I'm getting weird instincts that my life ain't what it used to be…'

Jess gulped and nodded.

'Yeah. I got a load of new info in my head, and I don't know how it got there. My head is also telling me that Ici's here too…Hmm, wonder where he…WAIT A MINUTE!'

Katt rolled her eyes. 'Take your time, Jess! C'mon, we've got to find him. But how…!'

'He always said something about a penpal called Hilary, right? Maybe she's nearby!' Jess concluded cheerfully. Katt nodded. Tala and Kai pulled them up.

'Ici's the kitchen boy from Katt's house, right? Hilary's room is off of the Bladebreakers'. Let's go.' Tala said.

He was already pulling Katt along the hallway, while Kai did the same with Jess. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were following.

They reached the door, and Ian picked the lock in seconds. They ran through. Jess and Katt gasped and ran to help hold up the beaten boy.

Ici was battered, bruised and barely standing. He stood by Hilary's bed, which she was curled up in, in fright. Jess and Katt each took him under the arms, helping him stay up.

'Ici! What happened?' asked Jess. Ici blinked at them a few seconds, before stuttering out his answer.

'E-Evil…g-giant…h-human c-cats…!' he breathed. He started to cough, and Jess and Katt helped him sit down. He leant against the wall.

Jess caught sight of Rei, who was smirking at the young boy. His knuckled were slightly bruised, and his cat-fangs were showing.

'Human-Cats, huh? I think you come under that category.' She said, cracking her own knuckles at the neko-jin. She glanced back down at Katt, who was helping Ici stay up still.

'Hey Katt!' Jess called down at her. Katt glanced up and saw Rei too. She grinned and stood up next to Jess.

'Now see here, Cat-boy.' Jess started angrily, as the two furious girls started towards Rei. He started to back away from them.

'NOBODY TOUCHES **OUR** LITTLE BROTHER!' they both yelled.

They both pounced on Rei, Katt holding him down while Jess pummelled him where she could. Katt was also punching him at regular intervals.

'Brother?' repeated Kai. Tala frowned.

'I figured he was just a kitchen boy. Maybe this is the new information Jess was talking about.' He said with a shrug.

When Jess and Katt finally let Rei go…he was lying on the floor, twitching in pain. Bryan began to laugh. Jess and Katt started to fuss over Ici again.

Jess lifted Ici up, slinging him over her back. Katt grinned at her newfound…well they had to be sisters, didn't they?

'I'll go book us a room…if I can, that is.' She said. She glanced at Hilary. 'Are you Ici's penpal Hilary?' she nodded. Katt frowned and dug in her pocket.

'Here. Have a twenty!' she said, holding out the money, which was thankfully in the right currency. The girl gasped but took it anyway.

'Umm, Katt? We don't know if you're still rich…But if you are that means that I'm rich too!' Jess ended happily and thoughtfully. Katt frowned again.

'Hmm…my instincts are telling me that I'm kinda short on cash so it's time to raid my father's bank…and get his credit card details if I can!' she ended brightly. Jess laughed. Ici grinned.

'I'm extra happy to have you two as sisters now!' he croaked out. Katt smiled warmly at him, and rushed out.

'Umm, where do I go?' floated back her plea. Tala smirked and followed her. Bryan went too.

'C'mon. He might as well stay with us for tonight.' Kai said, taking Ici from Jess. Spencer took him from Kai, and started of with the young boy. Jess ran to keep pace with the big guy.

Ten minutes later, Katt burst into the room, holding three keys.

'Got the room!' she told her newfound siblings happily. Ici, who was patched up a bit by now, smiled at his sister. Jess grinned happily.

'So let's figure out what we know so far…Jess, Katt and Ici are…blimey you three are triplets now!' cried Bryan. The triplets nodded.

'Okay. Our last name is from our mother who died in childbirth…so we're the Morgan Triplets…' Ici trailed off. 'Aww! I'm the youngest.'

'I'm the oldest, apparently.' Jess countered. Katt shrugged.

'I'm the one who can access our father's bank account. I _don't think_ I've got his credit card details yet, though…shame, I could have used a good shopping spree…' Jess shook her head, and Ici smirked. Katt just grinned.

'What's your father's name?' asked Ian, whilst bouncing on his bed excitedly. 'And where'd you learn to fight so well!'

'Instinct.' Jess and Katt replied in immediate unison. Ian stopped jumping to stare at them both. They grinned at him.

'Our fathers name…well, I'm getting Boris Balkov.' Ici told them slowly.

Everyone but the triplets gasped. Ian, who had resumed jumping, fell off his bed with a strangled cry of surprise.

'What? What's so bad about our father? And what's this _Abbey_ I'm getting for my past?' asked Jess.

'Boris Balkov…was the director of the Abbey. He owns the company called Biovolt – Kai's filthy rich grandfather, Voltaire funds it all. The Abbey trains young boys to be rid of all emotion except for hate and the desire to win. They make them into little human-shaped beyblading-machines. Designed to kill and win. Biovolt aimed to take over the world…Boris tortured the kids there…we all should know…we went there…' Tala hung his head at the end of his little explanation.

Jess, Katt and Ici stared at him, before their eyes all fell on the floor.

'If I ever get his credit card details, you five are _so_ gonna be the first ones to help me spend it!' Katt decided. Jess and Ici stared at her.

'Tell me Katt, was that your sole goal in the real world – to steal your father's credit card details?' Jess demanded to know. Katt stared at her like she was thick for a few seconds before laughing.

'Nah! He left the actual card lying around enough times _anyway_!' she assured her. Everyone but Katt sweetdropped. She looked round as if to say: "What? Was it something I said?"

Sure enough…

'What? Was it something I said?'

'Katt…'

'Yeah?'

'You are an idiot.'

'Hey!'

'B-But a cute idiot, if that helps!' Tala added as he stepped between the sisters. There was a pause.

'Tala and Ka-att sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!' sang Ian and, to everyone's surprise, Ici. The two boys stared at each other, before grinning.

'I think we're in for a lot of trouble now.' Bryan muttered.

'Somebody get the stun-guns, quickly.' Kai added dryly.

'I'll pay if you want.' Katt offered.

'Don't worry; she's used to being generous.' Jess told the boys.

'Good. 'Cause otherwise I'd be worried.' Bryan told her truthfully.

'Hey! Ya want some cash or not!' Katt yelled.

**Umm, yeah! Tell me what y'all think of it, k? thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. Colourful

Dear Tala

**Disclaimer:** See chapters 1+ - ps: I own half of the Morgan triplets, and The Wicked Witch of Dingl owns the other half, okay? Okay.

Chapter 4 – Colourful

The next morning, Jess, Katt and Ici were amazed to find that the night before _wasn't_ an over-exaggerated dream or hallucination. Katt sighed heavily.

'Well, at least we're triplets now. Hmm, I wonder what happened to the Twin Terrors, Jess.' She mused thoughtfully, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Jess shrugged. 'Who cares? I'm not being told that they exist, so I'm guessing that they don't.' she then went back the examining her nails and hair with some interest.

'Umm, you know in the show, most of the characters beybladed and had bitbeasts?' asked Ici slowly. The girls turned to face him, and nodded.

'Well I think I have one. No! Two! I found a talking laptop under my bed. Like Kenny's, I think…' he trailed off as he turned the previously mentioned laptop upside down.

'I have a bitbeast too. His name's Scorpius.' Katt agreed cheerfully. Jess nodded as well.

'Mine's a boy too. He's called Sagittario. He says he's a centaur with a bow of fire. He doesn't shut up.' She ended with a scowl, while Katt and Ici were laughing.

'We each had a bag of stuff under our beds.' Ici pointed out, pulling out his own bag. Jess and Katt simultaneously reached under their respective beds, pulling out the bags too.

They each had a tonne of electronic equipment. Jess and Katt immediately started looking through the beyblade parts they had each been given in a black briefcase. They worked together to build up three blades. Ici's laptop bitbeast, Aquarius was also chipping in every so often, and Scorpius, Sagittario and Ici's other bitbeast, Virgo added in as well.

'Hey,' Jess said about an hour through the silence that had fallen over the three. Her siblings looked up at her with mild interest and surprise.

'You wanna go shopping later? For a new look?' she asked. Katt grinned, and Ici smirked.

'Sure.'

'Why not? I got nothing better ta do.'

'Cool.'

There was a paused silence, before all three went back to fixing their blades.

Jess's blade was black with flames round the edge of it. It was entirely black on top, with Sagittario sat on top like the proud king he was.

Katt's blade was black as well, with pale-milky-blue streams of ice whipping across it like vines. Scorpius was crouched readily in his bitchip, sat on top like Sagittario.

Ici's blade was also black. Green smoke drifted up it from the bottom, gathering in a rough circle around Virgo, where she stood menacingly in her bitchip.

Later on, when the blades and launchers were fixed, they took the two girls' briefcases and Ici's laptop down to a training room to try them out.

While Ici worked on his physical strength, Jess and Katt tried out the blades. They then also went on to work on their launches specifically.

Ici then did laps round the room, while Jess and Katt made a few modifications to their launchers, leaving Ici's blade and launcher untouched, though. Then they tried their blades out again.

Two hours later, they got changed and went shopping. Katt managed to sweet talk the man at the bank into getting some money out of Boris's account. Jess covered her, and Ici did a search on their new family tree.

'Hey girls! Look what I found!' he called from where he sat behind a computer in an internet café.

'It turns out that we grew up in the abbey as well, which explains how come we know how to fight. Also, we aren't very well-known beybladers, though our father's been trying to get us into it for years. Our mother is pretty much unknown, and for some reason we've always been kept away from the Hiwataris. Hmm, that's weird, there's nothing else on this site about the Hiwataris…' Ici trailed off with a puzzled frown.

'Do a search on them, Ea.' Katt suggested. Ici nodded and began to type again.

'AHA! Oh no…' Ici frowned again, though this time out of worry. He bit his lip as he read what came on-screen.

'What?' asked Jess, bending down with Katt to read over his shoulder.

'It says here that the eldest living Hiwatari left is…Voltaire Hiwatari! Kai's grandfather! Oh yeah! It also says that Kai is the youngest living…and that they're the only two Hiwataris known to be still alive.' Ici trailed off to glance up at Jess.

'So…our father isn't gonna be pleased when he finds out that we met Kai, Tala and the others, then?' was all she could manage out. Katt shook her head.

'Who cares what he thinks? It also said on the other page that we were known to be a rebellious troublesome trio for our dearest father.' She grinned devilishly. 'Now there's one thing I'd like to live up to!'

'We'll talk about this later, when it's just us, okay?' Jess said. The other two nodded.

'Until then, let's go shopping!' Ici suggested. Jess and Katt grinned, and pulled their brother away from the computer.

Kai and the Demolition Boys eventually found the Morgan Triplets in the hotel's café. They grinned and waved to them. The three stood up and walked over.

Ian's, Kai's and Tala's jaws dropped when they saw Jess and Katt.

Jess had pulled her striped hair up into bunches, and had invested in some new clothes. She wore loose, faded jeans and a sunny yellow shirt that had some buttons undone, showing off her cleavage slightly. A green Jade necklace hung round her neck and stopped just inside the dip of her breasts.

Katt's hair was left loose, falling freely to her waist. She wore a black and milky-light-blue kimono, with a yellow band round the middle, and a blue chord to hold it together (like Yumi of Code: Lyoko with light blue and black instead of red and black, okay?). She had pale blue tights, which were mostly covered by black, heeled boots that went up to just past her knees. She moved easily in them.

Ici Morgan had short brown hair, very different from his sisters' more…enthusiastic styles. He kept his hair short and simple, not bothering over it too much. In his arms was his laptop. He wore dark green cargo pants and a plain grey t-shirt over it. A long green jacket was over this, but it was only slightly lighter than his pants.

'Hey.' Jess greeted.

'Wow.' Kai told her, looking her up and down several times. Jess blushed and smirked. She waved her hand in front of his face to bring him back to his senses. He blushed slightly when he realised he had been staring.

'Hello. Hello? Hello! Earth to Tala!' Katt pretty much yelled. Tala jumped as he was brought back to the present. He blushed as well. Katt smirked teasingly at him.

'Tala and Ka-att sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!' Jess and Katt both hit Ici over the head angrily, while Kai and Tala did the same to Ian, only harder.

'Shut it, you two!' Katt growled. Ian and Ici glanced at each other, before cowering under Jess's basilisk-death-glare.

'So, whadda ya wanna do?' asked Bryan. Jess and Katt glanced at each other, and then down at Ici.

'Well, we fixed our beyblades up this morning – wanna help us test them out properly?' Jess asked. The boys glanced at each other, and then nodded.

The triplets broke out into grins, and pulled their blades and launchers from their pockets.

Spencer let out a low whistle. 'Did you custom-make these this morning?' he asked. All three nodded.

'We had help from our bitbeasts, though.' Ici added quickly. Ian frowned.

'You have bitbeasts?'

'They're Boris's kids, I'm not really surprised.' Bryan pointed out to the smaller blader. He nodded in dawning comprehension.

'They look good to me. Let's have a beybattle, then.' Spencer said, handing the triplets back their blades and launchers.

'Okay, Bryan, Tala and Kai vs. the Morgan Triplets!' Ian yelled, imitating Jazzman badly.

'3…2…1…! Let it riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!' he yelled.

'Let it rip!' the bladers echoed as they released their blades into the plain dish before them.

"_Okay, let's take it easy and get our bearings first, okay?"_ Ici suggested in his mind to his sisters. They both nodded to him, and Tala, Bryan and Kai frowned at their strange behaviour.

'I thought that.' Ici told them verbally. They nodded again.

"_Yeah but we both still heard you…and it wasn't Scorpius who told me."_ Katt replied, also in thought. Her blade dodged to the side to avoid Falborg.

"_Okay you two, I'll take Kai. We seem about equal. Ici, can you take Tala? Katt, I think Bryan's targeted you. Best to go along with that."_ Jess ordered. On either side of her, Katt and Ici nodded.

'Right.' They both said.

"**_Mistress! Call me out with Virgo and Sagittario!"_** Katt frowned as Scorpius's voice echoed through her mind.

'Scorpius! Hands of Water!' Katt found herself ordering. A white light streamed from her bitchip, and Scorpius rose out of it. Katt grinned.

Two exact copies of her blade appeared on either side of the original blade. The three went round in a circle to confuse the others.

Katt somehow knew which one was the right one, though.

'Sagittario! Fountains of Fire!' Jess cried. Kai grinned at her.

'Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!' he countered. Soon, the other four were pushed to the edges as the two fire beasts battled it out.

'Jess…!' Katt gasped, fanning herself with her hand. 'It's so hot! My blade's gonna melt! And so will yours at this rate!' Ici shook his head.

'The bitbeasts can make their blades immune to their attacks, and in this case, all fire attacks. Only the bitbeasts and the bladers will get hurt out of those two. However, our beyblades are at risk of this heat.' He explained wisely. Katt nodded.

'Oi! You two! Turn down the heat, would ya! We came here to _test_ our beyblades, not to _melt _the fucking things!' She yelled. Jess smirked, and started to dodge Kai's attacks instead.

Katt sighed in relief, and just managed to dodge Falborg again. She braced herself, as her blade smashed into his.

'Virgo! Castles of Air!' Ici called. Instinctively, everyone went silent until the attack was over. Wolborg had stopped spinning.

Virgo managed to toss the blade out to Tala again, where it landed at his feet. He picked it up, and walked to the side with Spencer and Ian.

Meanwhile, Jess and Katt had swapped, so Katt was taking Kai. She was dodging him when he attacked, and hitting him from behind when he tried to turn round to attack again. That was when he was most-vulnerable for her attack.

'Grr…Dranzer! Finish her off! Flame Sabre!' he yelled. Katt barred her arms across her face, as Sagittario shot in front of Scorpius to take the blast instead.

Kai's, Tala's, Bryan's, Spencer's and Ian's jaws all dropped when the smoke cleared, showing that, in fact, Kai's blade seemed to have been the only one to have taken any damage, since it was lying at Kai's feet.

Scorpius dodged round from behind Sagittario to knock out Falborg while Bryan was distracted. She smiled sweetly at him as he looked from the blade lying still at his feet, to his conqueror.

'Umm, yeah!' Ian said vaguely. 'And the Morgan Triplets win!'

'Wow. That was…unexpected.' Spencer said carefully. Jess and Katt walked over to the others who were gathered in a group.

'Yeah. Even we were expecting to loose.' Jess admitted. Katt looked at her sister.

'Really? I was just wondering when Scorpius would shut up all the way through it…he still hasn't shut up 'n' all…' she said angrily. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Ian, looking up at her. Katt groaned again.

'Great. Just great. Now that bloody scorpion won't stop singing! He's not even a good singer…'

'What's he singing?' Jess asked attentively. Katt lifted her head from her hands just enough to look at her sister.

'I Know A Song That'll Get On Your Nerves.'

Ici winced. 'I pity you, Katt. Try blocking him out.' He suggested. Katt nodded. She groaned again.

'Apparently I'm really going to need to practise that.' She muttered, walking out of the practise room.

'So who's gonna go follow her, then?' asked Jess and Ici in unison. Tala looked to the others, all of whom were looking to him, and sighed.

'Fine,' he relented at last, 'I'll go after her. Katt! Wait up!' he called, running out after her.

Katt sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. She smiled into the pillow, looking up when she heard somebody cough. She turned just a little bit pink.

'Oh. Hi Tala.' She greeted, rolling over to lie on her side so he could sit down. He sat next to her on the bed, and stared at her. Katt rolled her eyes.

'Not this again. TALA!' she yelled, laughing as she did so.

'Wha-Oh! Right, sorry.' He said sheepishly. Katt frowned.

'Why do keep staring at me, anyway?' she asked him innocently. She smirked when he looked away in embarrassment.

'Because you look so different.' he told her in a rush. Katt smiled and shook her head.

'That's true, but you said it too fast: you're lying.' She announced. Tala's mouth fell open in astonishment.

'How did you…? Oh, never mind.' He muttered, smirking. Katt smirked back. 'It's because of what I wrote to you.' He admitted. Katt thought back, her eyes widening. Tala smirked.

'What?' asked Katt snappily.

'You look…cute, like that.' He chuckled. Katt blushed a little, and let her head fall and rest on his shoulder. She smiled contentedly. Tala pouted unhappily.

'What? _I_ don't get anything?' he asked her. Katt opened her eyes and looked up at him.

'Hmm, well, it depends what you want, doesn't it?' she teased playfully. Tala smirked back, slowly sneaking a forgotten arm round her waist.

'How about…' Tala trailed off suggestively. Katt smirked wider.

'What? Can't think of anything?' she asked him innocently. Tala growled and used the arm around her waist to pull her closer. She grabbed him for support, and Tala took the opportunity to gather her into is arms. Katt blinked up at him in surprise.

'Huh?' she wondered. Tala laughed openly at her expression, and smirked when she scowled up at him.

'Now you look even cuter.' He told her with a grin. Katt blushed and tried to get up again. Tala tried to pull her back into him again, until after a few minutes he gave up out of exhaustion.

Katt smirked triumphantly at him, and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind him.

'I think this is the upside to being cute – you can't bear to beat me!' she whispered in his ear. Tala smirked back at her.

Jess and Kai walked side by side along the street, ignoring some of the jealous looks they were getting. They were holding hands, but deliberately not making eye-contact. They each looked anywhere but at the other.

Jess finally spoke. 'Look, crazy as this sounds, I'm really glad I got to know you, and that me, Katt and Ici are here…in your world.' She said at last. Kai goggled at her, and then regained his composure.

He smiled. 'Me too. I really like you Jess…_really_ like you.'

Jess smiled wider still, watching him lean in towards her from where he now sat next to her in the booth of a restaurant.

Her eyes closed, just before he captured her in a gentle but firm kiss. She smiled, amazed to feel him smile back. He broke the kiss, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Maroon met pure-black…and liked it.

Up in Katt's room, Tala surprised her, by closing the gap as well. She sighed peacefully and contentedly as they broke off to gaze into each other's eyes.

Icy blue met jet-black...it worked well.

A young girl looked round, surprised as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She gasped, as did the five other girls she was with, when she saw the young boy before her.

Boy, was he ever hot.

He smiled warmly at her, looking through the others as if they were not there.

'Hi, my name is Ici Morgan…I'm new here, would you mind showing me around, if you're not busy, that is. I can pay, if we need to.' He told her politely.

Mathilda's eyes lit up and she nodded, getting up from her seat calmly, as if hot guys like him asked her to "show them around" all the time.

She _wished_ they did that all the time!

She giggled quietly to herself as she heard Ming-Ming fuming, Hilary gaping, Mariah whistling like a boiled kettle (and probably as red as one, too!), Julia gasping like a goldfish, and Emily starting sentences, then cutting herself off, often before even the first word was sounded.

'Bu-Bu-Bu…wha…huh!' Emily cried the last word, making Ici grin as well. Mathilda smiled at him, her heart fluttering as he smiled back.

'I meant what I said…could you show me around…what's your name?' he asked, faltering for the first time.

Mathilda swallowed the lump in her throat, this guy _wasn't_ going to laugh at her and walk away.

'Mathilda.'

'Hmm, Mathilda…I think that's a pretty name.' he told her with a wry smile. Mathilda grinned joyfully.

Ici motioned ahead of them. 'Shall we go on?' he prompted calmly, sporting another charming smile. Mathilda swallowed again and nodded. They started forward.

'Let's…Ici.'

Ici glanced at Mathilda, accidentally making eye-contact with her. It stuck.

Slowly but surely, their faces inched closer, until Ici put on a small burst, capturing her lips with a gentle and surprisingly shy kiss. Mathilda's eyes widened at first, but she soon began to return it.

They broke apart slowly, their eyes meeting again. They both smiled now, fully meaning it, knowing it would all be okay.

Blackest of black had just met Pink…everything was going to be okay.

…Wasn't it?

**Well, I just turned that into a very fluffy ending there – Aww! (also, YAY ME! I FINISHED THE FIC!)**

**Anywho, please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
